Savior
by lauradreyar
Summary: Lucy takes a solo mission and is kidnapped. Laxus saves her... Will their interaction bloom into something? Read to find out. LaxLu romance. Rated M for language and probably for something else in the future.
1. The Beginning

**"The Beginning"**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

'Thank Mavis I took this mission alone, there were no destructions and I got all of the payment, I've got to pay the rent as soon as I get to Magnolia, otherwise I'm gonna get kicked out of my apartment.' I was on my way to Magnolia when suddenly I heard some noise and I flinched… Three guys appeared out of nowhere.

I felt myself staring at them, they had tattoos all over his body, 'I don't have a nice feeling about these guys' I thought.

Suddenly one of them grabbed my wrist and said: "Well, well, well, it seems that we've found a really pretty lady... Don't worry we won't hurt you, you'll have fun with us." The other guys just had a smirk on their faces while they took glances on my body.

I tried to let go of his hold but he wouldn't allow me to… I felt weakened by his grab, but at that moment I didn't take priority of that… I had to think of some way to escape.

"What do you want?!" I asked glaring at those guys. The guy that was grabbing my wrist replied: "I told you already... We are looking for fun." He was smirking, well all of them were. 'Gross' I thought 'They all have creepy faces and a dark aura, that even I can feel it... I must get out of here' I tried to grab my keys with the other hand while one of the other guys that stood there grabbed my hand and pressed it... For some reason it hurt pretty badly, he's using magic... That's when it hit me, they are mages and probably from a dark guild... 'Oh shit, I'm screwed' I thought while trying to get out of their grasp.

They started to pull me to a forest and every minute that passed I felt my body getting weaker... It must be because of their magic... I tried to call Loke with my mind, but he didn't appear... 'Please, someone, HELP ME!' I thought before fainting because of the weakness in my body.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Great, she's asleep... Shall we take her to the master?... Or shall we have some fun first?" One of the guys said.

"Let's have some fun first!" The other two replied.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

'Fuck, where the hell am I?! I'm pretty sure I took the right way...' I was in the middle of a stupid forest and it was already getting late...

Suddenly I heard some noise and some guys appeared in the middle of the forest... They were carrying someone. 'Why is this scent so familiar?' I thought.

I realized that they were carrying Lucy... 'How dare those bastards hurt one of my nakama?'

I started walking towards them, and when they saw me they stopped. "What do you want?!" One of them said. He had a scar on his forehead and tattoos all over his body, just like the rest of them.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?!" I answered, glaring at them.

"That's none of your business!" The same guy replied.

'I swear they're getting on my nerves!'

"Believe me... It's my fucking business... She's a friend... Hand her over if you don't wanna get hurt!" I said while lightning was already coming out of my body.

"As if we're going to hand her over so easily!" The guy said and dropped Lucy, then he started running towards me.

I quickly became lighting and appeared right behind of him and threw a kick at him... Somehow he dodged it and kicked me in the leg. It gave a greater impact than what I expected.

"Fuck!" I yelled. 'What the hell is with this magic?!'

"It's dark magic, you idiot!" He said "It hurts more than normal magic and it can weaken anything it touches, why do you think your little friend here lost her consciousness!" He started to laugh "and the same thing is now gonna happen to you!"

He started coming at me... And we started exchanging blows.

After a few minutes had passed I felt my body getting weaker. 'Damn it, I've to get over with this already!... Time to get serious'

"You've made me real fucking mad! Now you're the one who's gonna get his ass kicked... Lightning Dragon Roar!" I yelled while a beam of lightning came out of my mouth and hit that guy... He fell to the ground and was paralyzed.

"Not so strong now are ya'?" I said.

The other guys just stared at me dumbfounded... I appeared behind them and I just kicked them right in the face, and they fell to the ground. "I'm gonna be taking her... So if you don't wanna die, you better not mess with Fairy Tail members ever again!" I said while taking Lucy's body, carrying her wedding style and walking away from there.

I looked back and I saw that the guy had fainted and I smirked in triumph. "So now let's take you to my place and call Wendy to fix you up" I murmured.

After an hour, I finally found the way home... And I took Lucy to my bedroom and I laid her down on the bed.

When I looked at her like that... I just remembered that time when I asked her to marry me... What an asshole I was... But now it was different... And I still liked her but I wouldn't say anything, I don't think she likes me though, she has that flameidiot...

I used my lacrima to call Wendy and asked her to come... I told her my address and she came as fast as she could, I told her what had happened and she went to check on Lucy...

"She's okay... Her magic is a bit drained but if she gets rest she'll get better..." The little dragon slayer said.

"Thanks, Wendy... Could you please go to the guild and tell them what happened and that Lucy's fine?" I said to her.

"Sure" she said smiling, and then she took off.

"Oh please tell them not to come... I don't like people knowing where I live" I yelled... She just nodded.

I went to my bedroom and sat on the bed watching Lucy... And suddenly I fell asleep on the bed right next to her.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I just woke up and saw Laxus beside me...

'What happened? Where am I? Why is Laxus here?' Were the first thoughts that came to my mind...

I blushed realizing that LAXUS was lying next to me... I always felt a bit interested on him, but I knew he wouldn't notice someone as me...

'He looks kinda cute sleeping...' I thought... I touched his hair, it was so soft...

He suddenly opened his eyes, and he realized I was awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked while looking at me with a concerned face.

"Yeah... What happened? I just remember three guys taking me and then I fainted... I can't remember anything else..." I said...

He explained everything that happened... 'I can't believe he did all of that to save me...' I thought while squealing of happiness... 'Maybe he just did it because I'm just a member of the guild... Nothing else' I thought.

"It's something wrong? You look kinda sad..." He said looking at me worried...

"No, nothing's wrong... Thank you, Laxus... For saving me" I said blushing. I think he was blushing too, but I couldn't see his face really well because he was like covering it with his hand. Suddenly he embraced me... And that really surprised me...

"I'm glad nothing happened to you!" He said... And then he stopped embracing me... "Sorry... I lost control" He said while pulling back...

'What's wrong with him?'

There was an awkward silence that lasted for about a minute. After that I opened my mouth to speak up but he interrupted me and asked me if I wanted to go to the guild to which I agreed...

We were walking through the streets of Magnolia, with the only contact between us being little bumps with our arms as we walked.

After a few minutes we arrived at the guild and people were all over us, asking what had happened, if I was okay... I told them what had happened and after a while people stopped asking questions.

Suddenly Mirajane, Levy and Cana pulled me from where I was... 'Oh, crap, this is not gonna be good'

"So..." Mirajane started "you were at Laxus bed and he was sleeping beside you... Did anything happen?!"

I didn't know what to answer so I shifted uncomfortably between those three.

"Spill it out! We want to know!" Cana said while drinking from her barrel of sake.

"Well, after I told him thanks because he had saved me, he embraced me for no reason which startled me... He said he had lost control of himself and blushed."

"He liiiikes youu~" Levy said with a Happy like tone.

"No he doesn't, why would he like someone as weak as me?!"

"First of all, you're not weak Lucy" Mirajane said "besides, you're smart, beautiful, and someone that cares about her family and friends, you're a great woman. So don't think so lowly about yourself"

Laxus suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said:

"She's right you know... Don't think so lowly about yourself, you're like the sun of this guild sometimes."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, and coming from Laxus... This must be a dream, but I hope I don't wake up...

After that Laxus left without sayin' another word which left me puzzled. 'Does he like me?'

As soon as he left Mirajane, Cana and Levy were giving me weird looks...

"That was so sweet, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Haiii~" Mirajane replied, she looked like she was planning something that I was not gonna enjoy... 'Crap' I thought, imagining Mirajane meddling with Laxus and I.

Cana just laughed and then kept drinking.

We stayed talking about other topics 'till the afternoon. Then I left for my house.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

'What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be acting this way... Maybe if a shove Lucy out of my mind I'll return to how I was...'

I was talking a walk through Magnolia, when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" I yelled, and turned around to see who it was...

It was the person I less wanted to see but at the same time wanted to see the most, Lucy.

"Hey Blondie, sorry 'bout that" I said while passing my hand through my hair... 'I'll keep it cool, maybe it's for the best'

"Oh hey Laxus, sorry for bumping into you..." She said, she was blushing a little but I ignored it...

"So, whatcha' doin'?" I asked trying to avoid awkward silences.

"Nothing much, I was just going to my house." She replied.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked politely. 'Why am I doing this... I don't understand myself'

"Sure, why not?" She said smiling brightly.

'Damn it, that smile of hers... How can she make me feel so happy just by smiling?! Dammit Laxus! Think straight!'

We were talking along the way about our teams, and got to know each other a little bit more... I learned about her magic, and I told her about mine and how I had gotten my scar which was what intrigued her the most... After a few minutes we arrived at her home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Laxus." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek which made both of us blush.

'Laxus, you can handle this, it was just a kiss on the cheek... Nothing else.' Was what I keep saying to myself...

"No problem, Blondie!" I said ruffling her hair.

"Hey don't treat me like a kid! And I have a name you know... It's Lu-Cy, so stop calling me blondie!" She answered with a pout.

"Whatever" I said and then walked off...

"See ya' tomorrow" I yelled and waved at her.

"Bye, bye, Sparky!" She answered laughing.

I glared at her... She was so gonna pay for that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo… Hello dear readers! Ummm, I just wanted to say thaaat, yeah I know that Laxus looks and acts all cute… But I'll promise I'll try to make him stick to his usual personality in the next chapters… Please tell me if you liked it!**

**-LauraDreyar**


	2. Alliance

**"Alliance"**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

As soon as Laxus dropped me off, I headed to the bathroom, I needed to relax a bit.

I got into the bathtub and I let my thoughts drift off. I started thinking about everything that had happened, starting with the fact that one of the most powerful and probably the hottest mage in all of Fiore had saved my ass, I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face when I remembered that he said I was not weak, that I was stronger than what I thought, and that I was the sunshine of Fairy Tail sometimes, with that last one my blush increased.

(A/N: Imagine a tomato… That's the color of her face right now)

'Does he really like me? Or did he saved me only because I'm part of the guild?' I couldn't help but wonder. It was just a puzzle I would have to solve little by little.

After finishing scrubbing my back, and rising my body, I got out of the bathtub, I picked a pink stripped pajama, and I was getting ready to sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes while laying down in my bed, I felt something in my back, I suddenly grabbed a scarf.

'This is suspicious' I thought as I lifted the covers to reveal Natsu and Happy sleeping soundly… I pulled Natsu by his scarf, and he ended in the floor dragging Happy with him.

Happy woke up, but Natsu was still in deep sleep, so Happy tried to wake him up.

'I seriously don't know how the hell these guys enter my apartment even when I lock everything.'

I pulled them both to the living room, I was really annoyed… These two seriously don't know the meaning of privacy.

"Natsu? Happy? What the hell are you two doing in my apartment? And how did you get in? I'm pretty sure I locked the door." I said angrily. "Wait… Don't answer the last question." I said while looking at an open window in the living room.

"WUCEEEE (LUCEEE)" They both said in unison, and came to hug me.

I received their hug in the loveliest way possible… I just kicked them both in the face. (So much love)

"No need to be so harsh Luce, we're just worried about you" Natsu said while caressing his face.

"Aye" Happy said, with teary eyes.

"Ok… Anyways, what are you two doin' here?" I said sighing.

"We heard from Mira that you had been kidnapped and we just wanted to see if you were fine, she also told us that Laxus saved you, I must thank him when I see him for saving one of our teammates." He said with his usual toothy grin.

"Well, thanks for worrying, but yeah I'm okay, Laxus defeated the kidnappers and took me to his home so that Wendy could check if I was ok."

"Luce, are you sure you're okay?" Happy said in a worried tone.

"Yeah! See... I'm all pumped up!" I said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay, now that we're done making sure that you're okay, we'll go to sleep." He said while they were heading to my bedroom. But I stopped them, as they were about to enter.

"Where do you think you're going? Don´t you two have a house to go to?" I yelled at them.

"Yeah, but your bed is more comfy." Natsu said while yawning.

"Aye."

"I don't care… Go to your house, now!" I demanded.

"But Luce…!" Natsu pouted.

"No buts!" I said as I lead them to the window they came through, and technically dropped them off there.

"Have a good night!" I waved, as they just pouted and headed back to their house.

"Now that that's settled… I'll go to sleep" I said, and went to my bedroom, and in a while I fell asleep.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

After dropping Lucy off I went back to my house. I needed some rest, my thoughts were too much of a mess right now.

'Why the heck did I said all that unnecessary crap?!, arghhh I shouldn't have, and even if I did I shouldn't be this embarrassed *sighs* What the hell is wrong with me... Laxus, think straight!'

I got home after a little while, got into my bedroom and undressed to get a shower. I got into the shower and while the water was falling I couldn't help but think about Lucy... 'I hope she doesn't think I'm a weirdo *sighs*... Wait... What? Why do I care about what she thinks about me...? Apparently I can't snap out of it'

I got out of the shower, I put on some boxers, and I got into bed.

I got out of bed the next morning and I had stopped thinking about Lucy, I just hope it keeps going that way.

I made a quick breakfast, ate it and then headed to the guild. When I got there blondie was seating in the counter talking with Mira about who knows what. The only words I could hear were date, and cute babies... Which made me figure out that Mira was on matchmaking mode.

'Poor Blondie' I thought 'but I wonder about who they're talking.'

I headed straight to my team's table.

"Hi Laxus!" Evergreen was the first one to notice.

"Morning, Laxus!" Bickslow soon followed.

"Hello, Laxus!" Freed said, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Mornin'…" I said and I sat at my usual corner as I put my soundpods on.

After a while gramps came to us and said he had say to us, that in fifteen minutes we must go to his office, then he went towards Team Natsu's table and did the same, which left me real curious about the topic we're going to discuss.

**-Fifteen Minutes later-**

We all were waiting in the office while gramps was finishing checking some paper work.

"I know you're all curious about the reason for why I called you here…" He started. "Well, it's to destroy a dark guild that's working under Tartaros."

"But, so many mages just to destroy one dark guild, is it that strong, Master?" Erza said, speaking for all of us.

"Well, it is one of the 3 executive guilds that are under Tartaros command and it is assumed to be the strongest one… Oh yeah, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia are coming with all of you, I already told them earlier." Gramps stated.

"But Gramps, is it seriously necessary to bring that much people?" Natsu said. "I could just use Dragon Force and destroy them all." He said all pumped up.

"Natsu, you should never understimate your enemy, that's why we're taking precautions, and we don't know how many members are there in that guild, but there are 9 leaders, which are the strongest ones, that's about all we could find about that guild."

"But Gramps… I should be strong enough." Natsu pouted.

"Natsu, the Master's right, we should never be too careful around those guilds, we never know how strong they might be." Lucy said.

"Yeah, dumbass! You're only thinking about breaking havoc, such a flameidiot." Gray said while grinning at Natsu.

"What's that you ice princess?" Natsu said.

"Gray, Natsu, you idiots, stop fighting don't you see we're discussing something important." I said, scolding both of them.

"Oh, and Gray put on some clothes *sighs*" Lucy said.

"Oh, crap! Where my clothes went? Fill me in later…" He said while storming out of the room looking for his clothes.

'What an idiot' I thought.

"Well, as I was saying before I got interrupted…" Gramps said while looking at Natsu, who was currently pouting "You must leave next week, and you will stay on one of Blue Pegasus houses, it takes about two hours to get there on train, you will decide what day and at what hour will you leave but it's better if you get there at noon. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads, and headed out of the office.

"What a pain…" I said to my team, who nodded their heads.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

'I don't get why's it always us…' I thought while pouting.

When we got downstairs both of our teams sat down together, and we called Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy, so that we could agree on what day we're leaving and at what time.

"Okay so, according to the Master the house in which we're staying is at Krytus town, which is a real small town, it takes between 2 hours and 2 hours and a half to get there, so I propose we leave at 9 or 10 am so that we can get there by noon, and explore the surroundings." Erza said.

"I think it's great… But I don't like the idea of traveling in train" Natsu said. "I think I'll walk."

"You idiot, don't you get how long is it going to take you to get there… You're coming with us in the train… And don't complain." Erza said while glaring at Natsu.

Natsu was just feeling sick and we weren't even on the train.

In the end, we decided we'd be leaving in 5 days from now at 9 a.m. Before that I decided I would take a mission so that I could pay my rent ahead.

I was going through the mission board, when suddenly I felt someone behind me… It was Laxus.

"Hey Sparky!" I said, and he glared at me, I just couldn't help but laugh.

"You're gonna pay for that one day, you should know that, Blondie... So what're you doing?" He replied.

"Nothing much… Just picking a mission so that I can pay my rent before leaving." I said while looking at the mission board.

What he said next really surprised me…

"Do you want to come on a mission with me and my team? I'm sure they won't mind… It's an S-Class mission at Crimson town, it takes about 3 days to finish, and it's about exterminating a group of Stalfos (WHAT UP ZELDA REFERENCE!) that has been appearing in town lately. The pay is of 800,000 jewels, and we can divide it, and I guess is going to be enough for you to pay your rent… So what do you say?" He said waiting for my answer.

"But I don't want to be a burden for your team." I said feeling down.

"How many times do I have to say it Lucy?!" He said and pulled me by my arm.

'Did he just call me by my name?' Was the only thought my brain could generate. 'HOLD ON… WHY IS HE TAKING ME TOWARDS HIS TEAM?!' I thought as I realized that he was taking me to where his team was seating.

He suddenly stopped in front of his team's table, and all I could do was stare at him in silence.

"Guys… Do you mind it if we take Lucy to our mission tomorrow?" He said.

"Of course not!" Evergreen was the first one to reply, and she just gave me a gentle smile and got back to reading the magazine in her hands.

"Why would we mind? It's better to have another smart member doing this mission with us, probably with her help it'll be easier to find the location of the Stalfos and it'll be easier to defeat them." Freed said, while looking at me happily.

"Yeah, it'll be nice if we bring the Cosplayer with us." Bickslow said, while his babies just went: "Cosplayer, Cosplayer."

I was just surprised none of them minded me going and they even thought I wasn't going to be a burden.

'They're so nicee! Well I wouldn't expect less… They're part of the Fairy Tail family, and they're close to Laxus who lately is really gentle…'

"See… Blondie… Now go and get your bag ready… We're leaving tomorrow at 10 am… So be there on time." Laxus said.

Then he realized he was still holding my hand, and he let it go, looking the other way… I blushed.

"Thanks Laxus! Thanks guys!" I said while waving and going out of the guild.

As soon as I got home I got enough clothing for 3 days, which all fit in a small backpack, I took a shower and I went to sleep early so that I could be prepared for tomorrow's mission. I was really excited but at the same time I couldn't help but feel scared to drag their team down, but thinking about a certain someone suddenly brushed away all of those worries, and I fell asleep.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

As soon as Lucy headed to her house, my team just looked at me oddly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said with a scowl on my face.

"Well, Laxus… It's certainly weird for you to invite someone on a mission with us. It really surprised us." Evergreen said. Freed and Bickslow both nodded.

"Whatever…" I said "it's better if we have some extra help for finding those Stalfos, and that way we can finish the job on time and rest for a day so that we can be prepared to head to Krytus."

"It's okay… You don't have to make excuses, we know you want to help her." Evergreen said, making me look away.

"Whatever." I said walking off. "Meet you at the train station, get there on time."

I got home and started packing for the trip.

'I just hope this mission goes well, and I hope it finishes quickly so that we can get some free time before coming back… But well, I just want to kick some ass, I feel like I'll have enough chances to do so.'

I had a quick dinner, and drank a frappe before going to give a bath and I went to bed. I put my soundpods on and I fell asleep listening to "Never Back Down," by Nine Lashes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! I finished the second chapter… You have no idea how hard it was… I'm too lazy to write… Oh yeah if you like the story please tell me… And if you later want to see outfit designs or anything like that please let me know… I'll try to draw them, and I'll upload it to my Deviantart or something for you to see them. I appreciate your support. Oh and if you want to see any couple besides LaxLu, I'll try to add them. (When I refer to other couples I talk about any which are not related to Laxus nor Lucy, because they already are the main couple… Like GaLe, which it certainly will have, or Jerza, Elfgreen, NaLi, Gruvia, Bickslow x Cana [which I love for some reason], FreeMi or something like that… Just let me know) Well… Bye bye… Till next time.**

**-LauraDreyar**


	3. Arrival

**"Arrival"**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

By the time I woke up it was already past 8 a.m., I had like an hour to get ready and get to the train station.

I gave myself a quick bath, made eggs, bacon and toasts for breakfast, ate it, after that I remembered that I had to write a letter to Team Natsu so that they wouldn't be worried because of my absence.

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_I'll be leaving for a mission with Laxus and the Raijinshuu, I'll be back in three days. I'll take this as an opportunity to train and be prepared for our mission against the dark guild. _

_Rest assured, I know I'll be in good care with them._

_With love,_

_Lucy._

Before I left I called Crux to ask him about the Stalfos, he would investigate and warn me when he found something important. As soon as I was done I headed to the train station. The train wouldn't leave for another 45 minutes, so I was in no rush, I still had plenty of time.

I was walking through the river path, and as always the fishers waved at me.

"It's dangerous to walk in the edge... Be careful, miss!" They said, as always.

"Don't worry!" I replied smiling.

Then I called Plue, it had been a while since I last called him.

"Open the Gate of The Canis Minor, Nikola" I chanted, and Plue appeared.

"Pun, pun! Pun, puun!"

I went telling him about the mission, and about the Raijinshu, he just listened and once in a while replied with a "Pun, pun!"

After about 20 minutes, we arrived, I sent Plue back to the Spirit realm and I went to locate Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

Apparently no one had arrived yet... So I went to sit in a bench nearby. As I got there I bumped into someone.

"Hey, Sparky!" I said as soon as I saw that the person I had bumped into was Laxus.

"'Sup, Blondie!" He replied, as he saw me.

"You're blond too, you know right? Or you haven't seen yourself in a mirror?" I said, annoyed by his nickname.

"Tch, whatever! I'll keep calling you Blondie for as long as I like, but you should seriously stop calling me Sparky! It's annoying!" He said glaring at me.

"I ain't gonna stop 'till you stop calling me Blondie!" I replied.

"Whatever, Blondie!" He answered.

"So, are Ever, Freed or Bickslow here yet?" He asked.

"I got here like five minutes before you but I haven't seen them." I replied looking around to see if they're in the station.

"Let's go buy the tickets while they decide to show up." He said.

"Okay!" I replied and I grabbed my backpack.

He grabbed his backpack and we headed to the counter. He bought the five tickets.

"How much do I owe you?" I said grabbing my wallet.

"Nothin', don't sweat it, after all I was the one who invited you to come." He said smiling. "But if you want to pay me you can do it with your body." He said with a devilish grin.

"God! Laxus, you perv!" I said hitting him with my bag.

"Hahah. It was only a joke, Blondie!" He laughed.

His laugh sounded so carefree. It was the first time I had heard it. It was so manly and perfect. I wish I could hear it a lot more.

"You ass..." I scowled at him... He only laughed.

"THE TRAIN FOR CRIMSON TOWN IS LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES!" The speaker suddenly said.

And at that moment Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow showed up, all with backpack in hand. Laxus handed us the tickets, and we got into the train, to the private room Laxus had paid for.

The Raijinshuu all sat in one side and Laxus and I sat in the other side, I sat by the window while Laxus was beside me.

After 10 minutes the train departed, and we started discussing the mission we're going to do.

"Well, when we arrive we must go to the major's office so that we can let him know that we're already in town. After that we must check in a hotel nearby. And finally we'll go check the surroundings and ask the town folks if they've heard about the attacks, or if they know at least where they have occurred." Freed told us.

"As you all know we must defeat a group of Stalfos. The reward is of 800,000 jewels. We'll divide it. Oh and also... Blondie, they'll give us two silver keys. I think you'll want them." Laxus said grinning.

I just nodded.

'I wonder which spirits they are.' I thought feeling excited.

We kept talking for a while about the mission, and we got to know each other a bit more. After a while, I was getting a bit tired, we had already stopped talking so I was appreciating the view. We wouldn't get town for another hour and a half, so out of tiredness I started feeling my eyelids heavier and heavier and in a few minutes I fell asleep.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

After we got on the train, I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to arrive town real quick, I just hated transportation… A LOT.

We started talking about the mission, and then so that Lucy and us could get to know each other, we started talking about ourselves. After a while Lucy fell asleep against the window and at some point she fell into my shoulder.

'How do I get into these situations… God dammit' I thought while trying to stop the hardened member in my pants.

'Laxus, you can do it, she's only sleeping!' was all I could manage to say to stop myself from feeling flustered… I tried my best not to show it though, because if I did my team would start to look at me and mock me… I did not wanted that!

I started looking at Lucy… 'She looks so gorgeous sleeping… I wish she was on my bed' 'WAIT! Stop thinking about that!' I tried to come back while trying to get all the pervy images I was getting in my mind.

In a while my team realized Lucy was sleeping against my shoulder and they were just chuckling, and whispering something, which I couldn't hear because I had my sound pods at the highest volume, but I knew that they were making fun of me and the situation I was in.

After what seemed like a year to me, we finally arrived at Crimson Town, and Lucy woke up, blushing when she realized she had slept on my shoulder.

'Fuck! That was the longer hour of my fuckin' life!' I thought cursing everything because of the situation I had to endure… It was too tempting, but too uncomfortable at the same time.'

"Morning, Blondie!" I said wanting to mock her a little "You slept pretty comfortable didn't you?" I gave her a grin.

"Yeah..." was all she managed to say.

"Well you slept on the shoulder of the Great Laxus, so what would you expect!" I said pushing it a bit further, I just wanted to see how she would react.

"God, you're such a cocky ass." Lucy said, laughing at my comment.

"Hah, you're right! But I know you like it!" I said laughing a bit.

She just ignored my comment, and started walking towards the major house.

"Such a cocky bastard…" She murmured while chuckling… She didn't said it for me to hear it, but I still did.

"I heard that!" I said teasing her. She just laughed it off.

"The Major's house is about 20 minutes from here." Freed said. "I think we'll be able to know which one is it, I heard it's a really huge house, and that it's the house nearest to the sea."

We all just nodded and kept walking.

(A/N: Don't you all just hate it when authors interrupt stories to see how the other members are doing? Well… Sorry w)

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I got at the guild at 11 a.m., wishing to go on a mission with Happy and Lucy, so as soon as I got there I went looking for Lucy, but I didn't see her around, so I asked Mira if she had seen her.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Luce?" I said greeting her.

"Morning Natsu… Nope I haven't, at least not since yesterday… Have you tried looking at her house?" She replied.

"Nope, I'll go there and check!" I said as I made my way to Lucy's house along with Happy.

When I got there the stripper was already there with Erza.

"Hey... What are you two doing here?" I asked when I saw them.

"The same as you, retard... Looking for Lucy!" Gray replied.

"What was that you ice-brain?!" I just got annoyed at him...

"Flame-idiot! Come here!" Gray said.

"Going... Ice Princess!" I replied.

"Gray... Natsu stop insulting each other *sighs*" Erza glared at us.

Gray and I just nodded at each other and we decided to continue this later.

Erza handed me a letter, which said that Lucy was on a mission with Laxus... (Wait for it)...

…

…

"WAIT… WHAAAAAT?! What is Luce doing with Laxus?!" I yelled.

"Apparently she just wanted to train... Let her be... She's in good hands." Gray said.

"Yeah... But I wanted to go on a mission with her *sighs*" I replied.

"I guess I'll try asking Lisanna, to see if she wants to come." I sighed for one last time and left towards the guild.

'I wonder how Luce's doing...' I thought.

"Happy... I guess we'll go with Lisanna... It's like family time!" I grinned.

As soon as I got to the guild I called Lisanna.

"HEY LISANNAA! Want to come in a mission with us?" I said happily.

"Suree!" She replied.

We went looking at the mission board and we picked a mission that lasted 4 days at Crocus. It was escorting a politician, and to get rid of a group of bandits that were after him.

We headed out an hour after. With Elfman glaring and me and saying that I was going to pay if something happened to his little sister.

BACK TO THE STORY (^3^)

**Lucy P.O.V.**

We got to the major's house, it was a really huge mansion near to the sea, with a really beautiful garden.

When we got there the butler welcomed us.

"Hello, I guess you're the mages from Fairy Tail." He said. We all nodded.

"I'll take you to the major. Follow me." He said as he started walking through a big hall and he guided us to a huge room, with a huge chandelier in the center of the roof, and a big library surrounding all of the room. (Just like the one in the Beauty and the Beast)

When we got there, the major was sitting in his desk going through some paperwork. When he saw us he smiled, and waved at us. He was a really young man, with black hair and blue eyes, he was really handsome, and charming by the looks of it.

"Helloo! You must be the Fairy Tail mages that're here to defeat the group of Stalfos roaming around town. My name is Kurosaki Kazuichi, I'm the major of Crimson Town." He said smiling. "I really beg that you destroy these hideous monsters, they're terrifying a huge part of the town folks, and they've caused a lot of casualties so far so I beg that you destroy them." He bowed.

Laxus was the one that spoke up.

"We'll destroy them, don't you worry about it. We're really strong mages, so it's not going to be that hard for us. We promise we'll accomplish this mission." He vowed to the major.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! Now I think you must be tired, so I'll have my driver to take you to your hotel." The major said.

We said goodbye and followed the butler who guided us towards the garage, with a huge magic-powered car.

The driver took us to the hotel. It took about fifteen minutes to get to it.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

We got to the hotel, and I went to check in.

"I'd like three rooms, two for two people, and one for a single person, please." I said to the girl in the counter.

'I guess Freed and Bicks will be in a single room, Ever and Lucy in the other, and I'll be by myself... *sighs* I wanted to be with Lucy... I cannot help but imagine her in sexy pajamas' I thought imagining Lucy in hot lingerie. I suddenly got an idea, just to be a "little bit safer"

"Oh yeah, could you please put the single person bedroom with a door that leads to one of the two person bedroom please." I said, figuring that they must have two rooms like that.

"Sure. There're two rooms like that in the last floor." She said "How many nights?" She asked.

"Two." I answered.

"It'll be 450 jewels, sir." She said.

"Ok. Here you go." I said handing her the money. She handed me the keys to the rooms, and I headed back to where Lucy and the Raijinshuu were.

"Here you go." I said handing them the keys. "Lucy and Ever will be in the room next to mine, that way it'll be safer. You two take the other room." I said signaling Freed and Bicks. They all nodded.

"Go leave your things at the room. After you're done we'll go check the city and investigate about Stalfos." I said, as I left towards my room.

'We would go check the city in a while... I think this mission will be over real soon... At least I get the feeling.'

We all left towards our rooms to get ready to investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, this was supposed to be uploaded earlier, but I ended up playing Zelda, soooo… Sorry.… Well it's up now… I hope you enjoyed it! The following chapter is going to be about their mission, the mission they have at Krytos is probably going to start at chap 7 so look forward to it! Well, 'till next time… If you liked it please let me know, oh and if you want me to do character designs, I'll draw them and upload them to my deviantart account, so, if you want me to do them do not hesitate to tell me. Now, Bye! ;)**

**-LauraDreyar**


End file.
